


Daydreaming

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Dreams, Multi, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy nods off in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For my joss100 table, with the prompt "daydreams"

Buffy jolted awake when a book nudged her arm and she discretely looked over at Willow. The redhead was putting away her books, and Buffy noticed that the rest of the class was doing the same thing. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had only zoned out for the last ten minutes, and she hoped that nothing important had been discussed in that time.

As she began to pack up her bag, Buffy sighed wistfully. She had really been enjoying her daydream. It was a repeat of the date that she, Willow, and Xander had had last night. It had only been a study date, but in her daydream, it had been more. She had almost gotten up her nerve to kiss Xander before Willow woke her. Unfortunately, Buffy was used to the disappointment.

It was how all her daydreams ended.


End file.
